The One
by Marauders-Generation 2-Hooves
Summary: Slightly AU. Very light slash. What happens when Draco comes to Hermione's wedding and realises that she is the one he let slip away. DMHG, DMGryf boy, and HGHP. non of the stuff except the plot is mine. gotta give jkr her props lol.


**Okay so this is my first one shot. I wrote this one day and I'm honestly hoping to throw up a couple more one shots…. Don't worry, I've been working on updating my other story. Yeah, I know I haven't updated that in a while but take a read through this and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

The blonde-haired man stood at the back of the ceremony. Anger and sadness built up inside of him until it was all he could do not to let a tear fall. He just turned his head to the floor. He then looked to the front at the beautiful woman in white. He noticed how her soft brown curls fell gently down her back and framed the light features of her face. She was the one he loved. She was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

"I do."

Most importantly, she was the one he let slip away.

**-Flashback-**

Fingers were interlaced as the couple walked down the hall. By now, most of the students learned not to give the two teens any looks unless they wanted their faces inside-out. With a light peck, Hermione walked into her class and Draco continued down the hall.

**-End Flashback-**

"Now get out those sickles for the Sickle Samba!" the announcer reported. Draco took his money bag out and pulled out two galleons. He got in line, and then at his turn he handed the two galleons to her.

"Draco?" He nodded his head. He took her hand and her waist and began to lead. She was still in shock, however. Once she regained her voice she spoke to him in disbelief. "I didn't think you would come."

"Now, why would I miss your wedding?"

"Well, considering our past…"

**-Flashback-**

Her chocolate-brown eyes were on fire as she waited outside the Quidditch locker room. She didn't respond as Draco's teammates greeted her. She had been named an honorary Slytherin because of her "connections" in the house.

Draco slowly walked out of the locker room. As soon as he saw her eyes, he knew what was coming.

"Draco, you slimy, sneaky, conniving monster! How could you do that to Harry?!"

"That's the sport, Love. You're going to have to get used to it."

"Not that you lying bastard!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Minister of Magic waiting for Harry after the match!"

"Hey! Who said I had anything to do with that?"

"Your father was with him."

"Why are you so bent out of shape about this anyway?"

"Because Harry is my best friend!" With that, she stormed away.

**-End Flashback-**

Draco found himself at the bar. He bought a fire whiskey and swallowed it down in one swig. The burn of the drink as it followed his throat was strangely welcomed. He then felt a clap on his back and looked at the man who joined him at the bar.

"How's it going, Draco?"

"Just peachy." He turned and rested his elbows on the bar and watched the beautiful woman toss the bouquet over her head. "You two will be very happy together."

"Yeah. She's so perfect."

"Yes." Draco then got into the man's face. "Listen, Potter. If you hurt her in any way, I swear on my life that it will be the last thing you ever do."

"I won't hurt her… not like you did."

**-Flashback-**

THUMP

"Ouch! Be careful!" a hushed scold came.

"Oh. Sorry, Love. But you know you like it."

One boy raised the other's arms above his head. Two bodies were moving together. Heavy, lust-filled breaths filled the silence of the corridor. Glasses fell to the floor with a crash.

"Shoot!"

"Forget them. We can get them later." Another thump sounded one of the boys' backs impacting the wall.

"Mmph."

"You okay?"

"No, I'm angry."

"Why?"

"You stopped." With that, the two mouths were pressed against each other once again. The floor was littered with a Gryffindor tie as well as a Slytherin one. There were also two white shirts scattered on the ground.

Suddenly there was a gasp and the two boys jumped apart.

"Draco? What- what are you doing?!"

"Well, I was uh… we were-."

"We were just… it's not what it looks like." The other boy jumped in.

"Oh really? Then what is _it_?"

"Ummm…"

"Hermione, please-" Draco pleaded.

"Please what?! You cheat on me- with a Gryffindor- who's a GUY! So, please, tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Forgive me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. Not this time, Draco." She then turned on her heel and stormed down the hall. Draco went to run after her, but the boy took his wrist to stop him.

"Trust me, Love. She needs some space." he said.

Draco shook his head at the ground. "I don't think that's going to change anything."

**-End Flashback-**

"Draco? Can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"On one condition." Then, he took her hand and led her outside to dance on the balcony. "So, what's up?"

"I have to tell you that I still have feelings for you."

"Really? She nodded her head. "Well, then… I just- why didn't you tell me before, like years ago."

"Well, I haven't seen you since we graduated. I had no idea what your feelings were. I already told you that I didn't even think you would come. We went on our ways when we got off the train and haven't talked since."

**-Flashback-**

Draco caught a sight of the bushy brown curls of a familiar girl as he stepped off the train.

"Hermione!" he called. However, instead of stopping, she sped up.

He tried again. "Hermione!" Still no response. By this time, he was running. He called her name one last time. When she again did not respond, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She spun around with tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"What, Draco?! What else could you possibly want with me?" she cried out to him.

"I just want you to love me." he pleaded, his arms holding her shoulders.

This was the point that the tears burst forth from Hermione's eyes as she shook her head. "That ended the night you chose that boy over me." She leaned in so that their lips were almost touching. "I'm sorry." she whispered. With that, she ran off.

**-End Flashback-**

By midnight, everyone had left except for the Best Man, Bridesmaid, Groom, Bride, and Draco. Ron danced with his little sister as Harry danced with Hermione. Draco just sat in the back of the room and watched. He finished his butterbeer and stood. He took one more look at Hermione before walking through the doorway. His heart felt like it was being slowly ripped out of his chest.

**-Flashback-**

He watched as she disappeared through the crowd of eager, homesick students. He knew then and there that she was the one he let slip away.

**Now, don't forget to review, review, review! Luvs to all!**

**Hooves**


End file.
